slender penguin
by teko kasanen
Summary: this is my first fan fiction please give honest reviews
1. Chapter 1

slender maze

teko: yay this is my first fan fiction hope you like it.

private: i will when skipper plays (foreshadowing of another story) he he he.

skipper :i bet the other don't agree with this.

Kowalski :oh i will enjoy this.

Rico: uh huh.

skipper: my crew is against me

teko: no their not, this is a four chapter story so let's do this

PS i only own the idea of this story and teko nothing else

the penguins: darn straight!

teko: wait who's that?

chapter 1 the computer

It was a normal day in animals where minding their business enjoying the day as king Julian the annoying lemur was in hour 12 in his 24 hours dance party not caring about any one around,but while in the HQ all of the penguins eyes where red from the lack of the lab Kowalski working on an old invention,private laying on his bed from being tired frustration Rico laying in the corner of the same room with a maniac expression on his face while holding a sniper rifle he vomited up (god knows what he's thinking of) and in on the table was skipper with his old coffee flat headed penguin broke the first word's "That son of a gun better stop that noise soon or else he's going to have my foot up his a%&".then Kowalski walk in the room with a tiring face "Kowalski options" skipper requested."oh skipper I've been planning all night for this literally because of that music" Kowalski said with an evil smile (which was scary with the blood shot eyes ).Kowalski then took out a laptop."I found this in the lost and found its a mobile computer or laptop some of the humans called it" Kowalski explained." but how will it help us shut that lemur up" skipper asked "yeah Kowalski I'm pretty sure that there boom box is louder than this" private pointed out. "it's not about the music its about the legend i found in this wonderful machine,you see i have been going the monkey exhibit so they can teach me how to read"Kowalski explained."nice job Kowalski" Private said with a smile."that's good and all but that still doesn't explain anything" skipper pointed out."don't worry it will all be explain just listen".

"I've been searching through the computer and then that's where i found it"." what" skipper asked."i found a legend of a man with no face that wears a suit and kidnaps little children?" "what"? skipper asked confused while private was scared and confused . "of-course i don't believe in it because its impossible of a man with no face that wears a suit to live ever since the beginning of time to be real" Kowalski pointed out. "whoa whoa whoa wait a minute" skipper interrupted. "who's is this man why dose he kidnaps kid and how is this guy millions of years old" asked skipper "he's is called the slender man" Kowalski answered "he's some kind of monster that to be specific kidnaps children that are alone in the the wood"."when they're alone or with somebody private asked well kinda both" Kowalski answered.

"what" private asked." it'll still take the kids and leave the adult to suffer" Kowalski explained ,"the kids just come up missing then presume dead because of time they where missing"private is now paralyzed with fear." what about the adult they're with" skipper asked "they become insane then becomes missing after a while because of what they saw but there's not one case where the person tells the cops what happens to the child except telling then the physical description of the creature". the details even made Rico a little scared. "wait wont the kids be scared of the slender man because he has no face" skipper asked "you would think so but somehow he gives comfort as well" Kowalski explained."so how is this gonna help us with that noise" skipper asked."well first it made you forget about it" Kowalski said with a sheepish smile while skipper looked at Kowalski with an angry and annoyed expression."also it gave me an idea what if we made a legend of our own based on this legend".

"Kowalski what are you talking about" private asked in shaky."i introduce you the slender penguin" Kowalski said then took out a draw in of a penguin with a suit a white head a beak with no opening. "what"? skipper asked "all we need is a white mask that covers the whole head,a penguin size suit and someone to tell the legend of the slender penguin".Rico then vomits out the suit and the mask "well done solder" skipper stated "of course Kowalski will wear the costume since hes the tallest but whose going to tell the legend to ring tale" skipper then heard private said "I'll do it" skipper then looked a private with a surprised look. "you i thought you where scared" skipper asked.

"i am scared but those lemurs keep us up all night now i just want to sleep and now its making me miss the new lunacorn episode because now i just want to sleep" private saying in an angry tone."well done soldier now when do we start skipper" asked while the thumping of the music shakes the base"how about now Kowalski" said with an evil smile "OK but first things first dose anybody have any eye drops seriously anybody when Kowalski smiled i could have sworn he was possesd".

teko: ha funny ending

skipper:so this is practicably the layout of what is going to happen.

teko: yep

private:*shuddering*is he really real?

teko: no private...well maybe

private:*faints*

skipper: hehehe good one

teko: thanks but seriously get eye drops like you said you look like your in demonic possession.

next chapter the lemur


	2. Chapter 2

teko:hey people chapter two is up now i saw the review that you people gave me they where advice review on how i need to fix some things normally a person would be sad but i smiled because that's what i needed for make it better for you people so thank you itsalollapolooza23 and cuda bear for your review and if theirs any body else who reviewed and i didn't thank i apologize in advice also as a thanks read those people story's after you read this.

skipper:ok Stephen king calm down an get the story going

teko:shut up or the next story ill make private stab you *put evil red eyed anime face here*

skipper:he wouldn't do that

teko:i think you forgot that this is fan fiction anything is possible hehehe :)

private: :) hehehe

skipper:meep

chapter two the lemur

in the lemur habitat king Julian was still dancing not showing any sign of stopping." keep dancing Maurice we need to do an all day long dance"the lemur king said."we'v been dancing for 13 hours" the aye aye complained ."i don't mind" Mort said."course you don't. your not dancing your holding his feet" Maurice stated.

"Mort let go of the royal feet" Julian commanded while dancing (wow how did he do that O_O).mean while just outside the lemur habitat skipper and the others are in a huddle formation to finishing the plan so they wont be heard." are we clear" skipper asked "yes sir"everyone replied.

"OK lets do this". then the whole team went to the various check points. private started in the entrance of the lemur habitat. "hi king Julian" private says as he walks in the Julian kingdom."oh hello funny talking penguin let me guess skipper you send to make me shut up".

"no no no i just want to join" private said."good the more the merrier".15 minutes in to the dancing "this is fun" private told king "i know but your friend think other wise" says Julian."oh skipper just always tired form the training".

"about that what exactly are you training about" the lemur asked."this is private information that is only the crew can talk about" private private just said made Julian get an annoyed expression on his face but some how still hes dancing he then saw an apparition behind the throne appear and disappear when Julian saw him.

"what was that" the king." what was what" private replied with a concerned tone."there was a penguin there and with it's whole head was white it also was wearing a suit and has no eye or beak opening".then private knew that was the signal to start telling the legend."are you sure" private asked with a frighten expression. i saw it with my own eyes. "oh on, no no no no no" private said with a pale face and sweat running down his face.

"what wrong" Maurice asked while coming back from resting without letting Julian know. Julian just saw the slender penguin private told Maurice. "the slender penguin Maurice asked"?"yes the slender penguin" private explained."what is DAT the tall lemur asked.

"hes the stalker of all animals he stalks the animal of his choosing and the takes them" private told them. "where" Julian asked."no one knows who ever he takes never comes back"he knew he was doing a good job because he could see the fear in the trios eyes.

"oh no that would explain why Kowalski isn't here" private said."what are you talking about what happened" the fear struck lemur asked."he was getting supply's for his latest machine but he never came back the slender penguin must of got him" private explained."whats going to happen" the king asked."you saw him now he's going to get you but he likes to play a little" private explained ."what" the pale lemur asked. you'll keep seeing him all day making you crazier and crazier since he,ll only let you see him private answered."i have to go now and tell skipper what happened i hope the best for you Julian"private then slide away to the HQ leaving a very scared lemur. "don't worry Julian the slender penguin isn't real if it was the humans would have caught it. Maurice said trying to comfort the pale lemur."yes i guess so but there's two thing i don't understand" Julian said."what" Mort asked "why are you touching the royal feet and why is no body dancing" the king yelled.

teko:that went well

skipper:only way my group knows how

teko:ok don't get into yourself.

julian:i dont aproove

teko:well no one cares

julian:mort cares about me

Mort:well in this fan fic world i don't

Julian: :'(

next chapter :three days later


	3. Chapter 3

teko:hey people i still believe its the third chapter already.

private:dont celebrate untill you put up four chapter

skipper:i agree

rico:fiiiiiiiiiiiiish

teko:O_O ok

julien:i hate you

teko:everybody else hates you.

everybody else:yep

julien:T_T

teko:enjoy

chapter 3 three days later

Like the title said it was three days from the talk private had with then julien hasn't been the seen the slender penguin in the corner of his eye every hour each day driving him crazy each minute so crazy its up to the point of him talking to a coconut named milk it was night time the lemur king is siting in the corner of his bouncy holding milk the coconut looking horrible from the lack of sleep."he's going to get me"julien said talking to the coconut "no one will help me they all think i'm crazy but i still got you milk".meanwhile skipper and the crew are in the HQ going over the final phase of the mission.

"OK men we know what to do right" skipper asked."yep" the crew responded."but skipper don't you think we did enough i mean julien is not doing his party's anymore and i think hes going into a mental break down" private said in a concerned voice "what makes you say that"skipper asked."he's talking to a bloody coconut for gods sake" private said "yes solder but this is the last of the slender penguin he will see and after what we planed we will reveled the slender penguin is a fake then he will be back to his original self according to Kowalski skipper told then "let do this,men to your positions"skipper back in the lemur habitat the king is still holding milk in the corner of the bouncy in a fetal position rocking back and the tired king felt a presence of some one behind him then he instantly knew it was him but refused."hes not behind me hes not behind me hes not behind me...".

"yes i am".the lemur then turned around to see a penguin with no face wearing a suit coming at him."aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh"the lemur then ran outside of his habitat to get then fell because of a rock then saw he was in the corner of the wall surrounding the zoo also seeing he was cornered by the slender penguin he was on his but trying to get away while he came closer."please leave me alone"the lemur king plead then made the zoo animals come out of the habitat to witness it."hes real i cant believe it and here thought julien was insane"Marlene said with regret."what do i have to do for you to leave me alone"julien asked."only one thing" the slender slender penguin then raise his hand over his head while the lemur was siting then grabbed the top of his head then pulled the head of to show a tall skinny penguin."stop having party's"the lemur then have a dropped jaw also the rest of the zoo watch this."WHAT!"julien yelled in disbelief .

"that's right it was all a hoax it was all a fake"Kowalski explained with an evil smile."I DID'NT SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS WAS SCARED BEYOND BELIEF AND WAS TALKING TO A COCONUT BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR CREW HATED MY PARTY'S julien yelled."yes"Kowalski answered."wow i don't think i'll party again for a while or ever same thing with smiling and talking"julien said with a monotone voice."well that's that now lets just go to sleep" Kowalski suggested."yeah i agree"julien leaving the penguin bump into some he looked up he saw the slender man."oh ha ha OK who made this slender man dummy it's not very convincing Kowalski one said a thing meaning no one made Kowalski saw it move towards him."aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh it's real"Kowalski screamed then ran along with every one man then chased the skinny penguin to the then slid inside to tell the others that the slender man is real."nonsense Kowalski you even said it your self the slender man is not real"skipper pointed out.

"but i saw him with my own two eyes hes probably getting the others"then the crew heard a scream the slid outside to see Marlene unconscious along with julien and joey the kangaroo being hold by the slender man."my god he is real" skipper said while private fell back fainted realizing that his worst nightmare is real."wake up solder" skipper commanded while slapping private awake."sorry skipper its just hes real hes really real"private pointed out."yes private he really is but we have to save them come on. Rico skipper private and Kowalski then slipped to the slender man to save the three."slender man what do you want so you came free Marlene skipper ended."skipper are you forgetting some one"private pointed out."OK Marlene and joey"."ahem"private told skipper as a sign.

"OK OK Marlene joey and julien". there's only one thing i want but i bet you don't have it"the slender man told skipper in some kind of telepathic way."what is it" skipper asked."i want...20 dollars"the slender man requested."...WHAT!"the whole zoo yelled because they also heard the telepathic conversation."you mean to tell me that you kidnap people people for 20 dollars"skipper yelled outraged."...yeah"the slender man answered "Rico 20 dollars now"skipper then vomited up 20 dollars and gave it to the slender man."pleasure do.." then slander got interrupted half way.

"shut up get out of here you idiot"private yelled then skipper looked at him with a surprised look on his face."OK OK i'm leaving"then the slender man dropped the three and left."well i called that a successful day"skipper said."Kowalski get them back to there habitat"skipper then carried the body's to there habitat and spraying the three and the rest of the zoo with memory lost spray so they wont freak out later but enough for julien to remember the slander penguin appearances so he can stop partying."so private i guess you faced your fear and won nice job solder"skipper congratulated."yeah i was scared but when he asked for 20 bucks all that fear just jump out the window"private said with a bit of disappointment."well lets go to bed"skipper suggested.

the e*cut short*

teko:no wait thers one more chapter to this

skipper:oh come on dont show it

teko:i already told the public about it i promised

privet:i don't like it ether

teko:shut up we're doing it

chapter four second outcome


	4. Chapter 4

teko:this is it the last chapter

skipper:congratulation soldier your now an honorary penguin now

teko:really?*said with teary eyes and a shaky voice*

skipper:yes.

teko:now i feel bad about this chapter

skipper:wait what

teko: uh lets start,it takes place after Julian slips on the rock when the slender penguin chased him

chapter 4 second outcome

julien then saw he was in the corner of the wall surrounding the zoo also seeing he was cornered by the slender penguin he was on his but trying to get away while he came closer."pleas leave me alone"the lemur king plead then Marlene and the zoo animals come out of the habitat to witness it."he's real i cant balive it and here thought julien was insane"Marlene said with regret."what do i have to do for you to leave me alone"julien asked."only one thing" the slender penguin then raise his hand over his head while the lemur was siting then grabbed the top of his head then pulled the head of to show a tall skinny penguin."stop having party's"the lemur then have a dropped jaw also the rest of the zoo watch this."WHAT!"julien yelled."that's right it was all a hoxe."Kowalski explained with an evil smile."i didn't sleep for three days was scared beyond belief and was talking to a coconut just because you hate my party's"julien yelled."yes"Kowalski answered.

"you think this will not go unpunished oh no smart talking penguin i will shake my booty twice as much now dumb penguin"julien said with a anger filled voice."well can you leave that for tomorrow now i just want to go to sleep" Kowalski asked."fine"julien leaving the penguin bump into some thing he looked up he saw the slender man."oh ha ha ok who made this slender man dummy it's not very convincing Kowalski one said a thing meaning no one made it Kowalski then saw it move towards him."aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh it's real"Kowalski screamed then ran along with every one else. slender man then chased the skinny penguin to the then slid inside to tell the others that the slender man is real."nonsense Kowalski you even said it your self the slender man is not real"skipper pointed out."but i saw him with my own two eyes hes probably getting the others"then the crew heard a scream then they slid outside to see Marlene unconscious along with julien and joey the kangaroo being hold by the slender man.

"my god hes real" skipper said while private fell back fainted realizing that his worst nightmare is real."wake up solder" skipper command while slapping private awake."sorry skipper its just hes real hes really real"privet pointed out."yes privet he really is but we have to save them come on" skipper ,skipper,privet and Kowalski slipped to the slender man to save the three."slender am what do you want so you came free Marlene"skipper ended."skipper are you forgetting some one"privet pointed out."ok Marlene and joey" "ahem"privet told skipper as a sigh "ok ok Marlene joey and julien". there's only one thing i want."what is it what do you want"skipper asked.i want the one who fears me the then took a few steps back knowing who fears him the most."i...want...privet"the slender man demanded."no please don't hes just a boy" skipper plead."its ether i have him or them"slender man said."i'll do it"privet said surprising skipper."what no don't please private"skipper pleaded to private."i have to skipper to save Marlene julien and joey".privet then went toward the slender man.

"wise choice now come with me young penguin" slender man said."privet don't please you can't go not with him" skipper plead."i have to skipper to help them"the slender man then made a portal but making an air mark of his signature sign an x over an o (which is not very impressive in my opinion).private then went in front of the portal then look back to see the slender man letting down the otter,lemur and seeing a three very broken penguin in an early depression knowing they're going to lose private forever."now lets go young one to my realm"slender man then said "good buy skipper, Rico and Kowalski i will never forget you"private said before stepping into the portal with the slender man leaving a very teary group of penguins knowing they wont ever see private again. "priiiivaaaate"skipper yelled in hell never see the young naive penguin ever again

teko:well that's the end do you think skipper.

skipper:*holds private with tears in his eyes*please don't go private.

private:he he skipper it was just a story.

skipper:i don't care.

Kowalski:i think it had an affect on him

teko : ooookay well see ya there's going to be more story's in the future aND SKIPPER LET GO OF PRIVATE NOW, YOUR SUFFOCATION HIM!

skipper:NEVER!

private:please let go*hack*.

teko:ok well one more thing left Rico crowbar please

Rico: ok*vomits out crowbar*

teko:ok skipper let go of private now

skipper:never!

*the end*


End file.
